Ice and Fire
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Kim is a ballerina, Jack is a Metal head, Jack hates Kim but will one afternoon change everything. Turning into story,
1. The angel of death

**Jack POV.**

I hear my alarm go off I turn over and switch it off, I tiredly pull the covers off and get out off.

I slip on a black band t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black combat boots, I slip on my silver chain with a dog tag on.

I grab my backpack and head downstairs, my dad is stood there.

"Hey Mike!" I greet going into the living room.

He sighs "I wish you would call me and your mum, mum and dad"

I shrug and un-plug my I-Pod from its charger putting my red beats around my neck, I go into the kitchen and grab a slice of toast.

"Hey Sweetie" Mum says kissing my cheek.

"Karen I'm 16" I say wiping my cheek.

"Sorry Munchkin"

"I'm going school now" I say leaving my house, I see my best friend Jerry stood there.

"Sup Bro!" He greets me giving me a Bro-five.

"Hey what's up?" I ask.

"I found your perfect girl, she wears black likes metal head music AND she skateboards"

I raise my eyebrow "What's her name?"

Jerry shrugs "I dunno but everyone calls her the angel of death"

I smirk but then it drops "Jer, I can't speak to girls without insulting them"

"We need help!" Jerry says clicking his fingers "I know just the girl to help us" I feel my wrist being dragged in to school.

"Where are we going?" I ask still being dragged.

"There's the nicest girl in my dance class who will help her out" Jerry says stopping make me fall flat face.

"OW!' I yell standing up, I smack Jerry on the shoulder.

"Dude! I'm helping you out!" Jerry says opening the door, I look up and see that were at the dancing studio.

I see a blonde girl with her hair in a bunch and in a ballet costume with tights.

I snort "Dude you do ballet?" I ask Jerry who flushes red.

"My mums making me" He whispers.

The blonde girl spins then stops when she sees me and Jerry.

"Hello Jerry who's your friend?" The girl says sweetly, I hate sweet stuff it makes me gag.

"Hey Kim this is Jack he needs your help"Jerry says.

Kim bends down and drinks her bottle of water "Of course! I'll help him what does he need help with?"

Seriously? She's offering to help and she doesn't know what we need help with.

"He needs help talking to girl so can you coach him?" Jerry asks.

"Of course it will be so fun!" Kim squeals.

"..yeah.." I say unenthusiastic.

The door opens a girl with dark brown hair, a girl with mahogany hair and a girl with light brown hair.

"Jack,Jerry these are my friends Lindsay, Mika and Kelsey"

Lindsay snorts "Kimmy why are you talking to the freaks?"

Kim speaks up, I think to defend me and Jerry "Actually-"

"Kimmy I told you about Jack!" Lindsay hisses making me smirk.

"Aw, Lindsay you still love me shame I never did" I say my smirk growing.

"Now please everyone stop bickering" Kim says quietly.

"Let's just leave the freaks Kimmy" Lindsay says dragging Kim away who gives me and Jerry an apologetic smile.

"So I'll give Kim your number in dance class so you guy's can do your coaching" Jerry says.

"Hold up! I still haven't met the angel of death" I say

My best bro smirks "Let's go meet her then"

"How do you know where she is?" I ask as Jerry yet again drags me away.

"She'll be in the common room, everyone even us hang out in there"

I nod for once Jerry has a point "Your actually right"

We finally make it to the common room, we walk inside.

"There she is!" Jerry says I follow his eye direction and see a girl with black hair red streaks, she had black beats on top of her head and she was wearing all black.

"She's my type of woman " I say smirking.

"And thanks to Kim she'll be your woman" Jerry says sitting down, I sit down next to him.

"What's up with Kim?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"How can someone be that nice?"

Jerry shrugs "She's just such a nice person, always smiling"

I sit up "So she's everything I despise"

Jerry thinks for a moment "Pretty much yes"

I groan "And now I have to spend time with her"

My Latino best friend laughs slaps my shoulder "Hey Muchacho! She's the one doing you the favor"

"True, I'll TRY to be nice but it's killing me" I say standing up, I slip my backpack on one shoulder.

"Good luck bro! Text me" Jerry shouts, I nod and leave the common room.

I accidentally bang into someone.

"Shit sorry!" I say, I look at the person I banged into, it was the angel of death!

"God! What the actual fuck is your problem?!" She yells at me.

I open my mouth but no words come out.

"Are you STUPID?!" She yells at me at me then storms away.

"Is that the girl you like?" A sweet voice said next to me, I look down and see Kim stood there she's changed out of her ballerina clothes and now is wearing a light pink dress and was wearing her hair down with flowers in it.

"..Yes"

"What's her name?"

I shrug "People call her the angel of death"

Kim frowns "That's not very nice, i bet she would appreciate people using her real name"

I blink "She obviously doesn't care what people think of her, I like that in a girl"

Kim frowns slightly again "I don't care what people think of me"

I laugh "Puh-lease! Lindsay drags you around like a rag doll"

"Jerry gave me your number, when are you free?"

I shrug "Mike and Karen don't really care where I go?"

Kim raises an eyebrow "Who's Mike and Karen?"

"My mum and dad, we'll I'm bored now so bye!" I say walking away.

I feel my phone vibrate, I get my phone out of my pocket.

_**+447042642121: Hello Jack :-) its Kim I hope we can meet up after school today xxx**_

_**Me: Yh were shuld I meet u?**_

_**+447042642121: At the park :-) I'll meet you straight after school xxxx**_

I sigh and put my phone back in my pocket, today was a half a day because we have exams soon so they give us the rest of the day to study.

**Kim POV.**

I smile and put my phone back in my pocket before Lindsay sees and shouts at me, the last thing I want is people arguing especially at my expense.

"Kimmy want to hang out after school?" Lindsay asks as she finishes applying her mascara.

"Uh... 't I have plans sorry" I felt so bad but at least I wasn't lying.

"Kay whatever" She says rolling her eyes.

I look down, I sometimes felt a little lonely inside my friendship group.

'BRING' 'BRING' 'BRING'

"That's the bell bye Kimmy!" Lindsay says as her, Mika and Kelsey leave.

I smile time to help Jack!

Shoot what if the girls go to the park they'd find out that I ditched them, I search my bag and pull out my bright pink sunglasses.

I go outside of school and walk towards the park, I see Jack laid down wearing his beats I grin and skip over to him.

"Jack" I say softly but he doesn't respond his music is probably to loud to hear me, to include gently tap him making him jump and shoot up, he takes of his headphones.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump" I apologize.

Jack sighs "It's Fine, let's just get this over with"

"Okay then what you need to do is sweep her off her feet make her feel special"

"Have you met her?"

I smile "Actually I did! Her name is Lucy"

"Lucy! I like it" Jack says smiling.

"And I found out her favorite band is Paramore"

"Not bad"

"I also learned that she hates me" I say frowning slightly at the memory.

"Obviously!" Jack says "Your everything people like me despise"

I stand up "I'm sorry but I was fine with you making digs at me but I didn't know you actually hated me, hate is a horrible word Jack!" I say walking away.

I felt tears in my eyes, I've only just met Jack so why am I so upset?

I run until I get home, I open my door.

"Petal are you okay?" My mum asks.

"There's this boy and he HATES me!"

"And you like this boy"

I shrug "Maybe"

"Win him over chicken, your lovely"

I nod and run upstairs, I search my wardrobe and pick out black skinny jeans, a black tank top and my black leather jacket.

I take the flowers out of my hair, then I back-comb it I go into my sisters room and borrow her black combat boots and her chains, I also clip in some of her black extensions. I apply some dark eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and blusher with some purple lipstick.

I text Jack.

_**Me: Meet me at the Park now please xxxx **_

_**Jack:...Uh Kay sure **_

I smile and go downstairs, I see my mum and sister sat there.

"Kim?" They both asks

"I know can you believe it!" I squeal.

My sister, Kayla laughs "Go have fun!"

I giggle "Will do!"

I walk to the park, I see Jack sat down at one of the benches, I smirk and sit down next to him.

"Sorry this seat is taken" Jack says not looking up.

"So?" I say with attitude.

Jack looks up shocked "Kim?"

"The name's Ice"

Jack smirks "If your Ice then I'm fire"

I feel my face blush "So fire wanna show me something fun?" I ask.

"Follow me...Ice" He says pulling me up, dragging me away.

Where is he taking me? I see a lake and some rocks.

"Mind getting wet?" Jack says winking making me going bright red, I shake my head.

I take off my boots, chains and jacket while Jack takes off his boots.

"Shall we Ice?" Jack asks holding his arm out.

"We shall fire" I say taking his arm, we run up towards the rocks laughing, Jack starts climbing, me following him, he offers me so hand which I take. I actually feel sparks.

"LET'S DO THIS!" I shout excitedly.

"One, two, Three" Jack counts, I look at me then Jump into the Lake, I come up to the surface and Jack swims over to me.

"That was actually fun" Jack says laughing, I laugh along with him.

"Yeah it was" I say, swimming closer to him.

Jack stares at me for a moment before kissing me, shocked it takes me a couple of seconds to respond, I think I'm in heaven, he likes my bottom lip for entrance which I allow our tongues dance together for a couple of minutes in perfect bliss.

We pull away breathing heavily, before sharing a look then kissing passionately again.

"You're actually amazing" Jack says once we pull away.

I smile "Thanks fire"

"Actually Ice I was talking to Kim"

I bit my lip before kissing him again, he kisses back, once we pull away Jack lifts me up making me laugh.

"Where do we go from here?" I ask as we swim back to the side of the Lake, Jack helps me out.

"Well how about Fire and Ice go on a date?" Jack suggests.

"I think that's an excellent idea" I say before giving Jack another kiss.


	2. First Date

**Kim POV.**

I fiddle with my hair, today was my first date with Jack, I didn't want to wear the clothing I usually would as he has already stated that he despises everything I am.

I change into a thin black jumper which is tucked into a black skater skirt, I put my silver necklaces around my neck and put in my black feather earrings.

I apply foundation, black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, mascara and blusher.

What to do with my hair, I curl it and let it fall onto my shoulders, I grab my phone and see a text of Jack which gives me butterflies.

_**Jackx: I'll pick u up in 5, I've brought a picnic wanna have it by the lake? X**_

_**Me: Yeah sounds amazing! Xxxx**_

I quickly squirt some perfume and grab my bag, I take one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs.

"Hey Kimmy going on a date with that cute metal head?" Kayla asks.

"Yes I am!" I squeal to my sister.

"Have fun!"

I nod "I shall"

I hear the doorbell. Epppp! Jack is here!

I answer the door and see Jack stood there, I could faintly smell aftershave it smelt so good! He was wearing a black button up shirt with his signature silver dog tag, black skinny jeans and his combat boots.

"Kim you look nice" Jack says once I've stepped outside and shut the door.

I blush "Thank you, as do you" Jack smiles and grab my hand our hands fit so perfectly!

"I'm really happy I met you Jack" I say softly.

"Me too Kim, I actually am"

I giggle "Opposites truly do attract"

Jack smiles at me, before we reach the Lake, he sets down the picnic basket and puts out a blanket.

"How romantic!" I gush making Jack laugh, was he laughing because it was cute? Or because he thinks I'm being sarcastic?

I keep forgetting He despises everything I represent!

I sit down on the blanket next to Jack.

"I've brought strawberries, Whip cream in a can, and some chocolate and cans of coke"

I smile "Strawberries remind me of my dad" Jack stares at me as I continue "The last memory I have of my dad is him and me eating strawberries, he died in a car crash later the same day"

"Kim" Jack says softly, he wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead making me blush, I kiss his cheek before opening a can of coke.

"So Jack tell me more about you"

"My name is Jack, I have an older sister who's at university, my mum and dad who I call Karen and Mike live with me and i like the color black, Kimmy tell me about you"

I laugh slightly "My favorite color is black too" I lie my voice getting slightly higher "I have a sister called Kayla who's 13, and I do ballet"

Jack looks at me "Why did you lie saying your favorite color is black?"

"What I didn't lie" I say my voice getting higher by the word.

"Kim"

"Okay because I was afraid you would realize I'm still all those things you despise"

Jack laughs slightly "Kim I LIKE you! Not Ice well she was pretty hot but Kim when yourself your actually beautiful, sure I don't exactly like some of the things you do but Kim you didn't give up on me, you gave me a second chance not a lot of people do that"

I smile and give Jack a kiss, his arms snake around my waist as we deepen the kiss.

"So next time we're on a date dress like YOU! Not Ice!" Jack says as we pull apart.

I smile "There's going to be a next time?"

Jack chuckles and gives me another kiss, my hands get tangled in his chocolate brown hair, as his rest on my waist, we pull away.

"Wanna go for a swim?" I ask standing up, Jack nods and stands up as well, I run towards the Lake and cannonball into the water, Jack does the same we reach the surface laughing.

I splash him with water, Jack looks at me shocked before splashing me, I start laughing Jack joins in. I swim towards him, he picks me up.

"JACK! Put me down!" I say laughing.

"Fine" Jack says chucking me into the water, I hold my breath before I come in contact with the water, I resurface laughing.

"KIMMY?!" A voice says, I turn around and see Lindsay stood there her arms crossed.

"Hi Lindsay" I say smiling.

"We ARE not friends if you continue you dating THAT!"

I shrug "I'm sorry were not friends then" Lindsay huffs once she hears my answer then storms away.

"Did you seriously just pick me?" Jack asks.

I face him "I've been meaning to leave that friendship group for a while but this just sent me over the edge"

Jack smiles and kisses me, I kiss back I feel my heart fluttering as I can feel him smiling into the kiss.

"Best date ever!" I squeal once we've pulled away.

"I think I actually agree with you on this one" Jack says making me giggle, he joins in.

"P-Please c-can w-we get out of the water I-I'm C-cold" I say shivering, Jack nods we swim towards land, he helps me out making smile, I feel something warm drape over my shoulders it was the picnic blanket.

"Thank you very much but aren't you going to be cold?" I ask.

Jack laughs and looks at me amazed "How can you be so kind?"

"When I was little around 6 I lived in Texas and I got bullied because I was a little overweight so I decided if your nice then no one can hate you plus it gives me such warm tingling feeling"

Jack frowns at my story "How the hell can someone bully someone as perfect as you?"

I was that shocked at his choice of words that the blanket came of "Y-You t-think I'm P-perfect?"

"I don't think I know" Jack says giving me a kiss, I kiss back.

I think I'm in Love!


End file.
